Realization is key
by alwaysandforeveryou1
Summary: Realizing that i could be a good guy was one thing but realizing i could be worth someones heart, that was a whole other story, and i guess in some sick way i should thank Bob for making me see just how much Amy Jurgens and our baby meant to me. Now that i knew though nothing was going to stand in my way of happily ever after.


A Ricky and Amy One-Shot

_**(This one-shot is set in season one around episode 14, although I do LOVE the show I own nothing it all goes to the amazing creators)**_

Ricky's POV

"I met Amy" Bob Paused and I got even more scared but masked it with even more anger

"I met her parents to" I tightened my grip on the bat ready to swing

"What did you do?" I growled threw my teeth

"I got to say though kid, I don't think you'd make a very good father….. I didn't" he said completely ignoring my question

"I swear if you hurt her I will make you wish you never were paroled out of prison" even with my threat he just smiled at me remaining calm keeping eye contact

"I'll see you around kid" he said before finally breaking our eye contact and walking back to his bright neon green car, I just watched as he got in his car and drove away

"That was the man that called" Tom said

"I have to go, Jack can you take Grace home?" I asked urgently I wasn't going to wait for his answer I was about to drop the bat and run to my car when Jack grabbed my arm

"Ricky!" He yelled at me

"What!?" I snapped just trying to leave

"Who was that?" he asked concerned to what he just witnessed

"My father" I stated simply as I yanked my arm from his grip running toward my car I ripped my keys from my pocket getting into my car speeding off toward the one place I knew would be the only place that could give me peace of mind

When I pulled into the driveway I yet again hurried up the path to the door like a tornado tearing up a small town I knocked on the door hoping it wasn't too late to be here and that she would be home, I just kept knocking hoping someone would open the door or I'd just walk in myself finally after what seemed like another lifetime the nob began to turn and I was met with the impatient and aggravated face of Ashley Jurgens

"What?" She more like threatened once seeing my face

"Is Amy here?" I asked so fast I wasn't even sure she understood it

"AMY!" Ashley turned around and yelled up the stairs

"What?" Amy said sounding tired and upset

"Door" Ashley said, she left the door open and just walked away to who knows where, I cautiously stepped inside and shut the door behind me, stand awkwardly in front of it, and then, then I saw her, she looked beautiful, her light brown hair in a high ponytail, she wore a big shirt and a short pair of shorts and as she walked down the stairs, I remembered why I spent all band camp getting to know her spending all my free time with her, even then I knew she could never be a one night stand even then. I liked her, I liked everything about her and that scared me, so I did the only thing I knew best to do, and sadly I hurt her, I ruined her 1st time, I got her pregnant and left the only girl I ever had actual feelings for

"Hi Ricky" she sounded sad and when I finally looked into her perfect Carmel eyes, I saw they were bloodshot red and she was sniffling

"Did he hurt you?" I whispered afraid of her answer

"Who?" her voice was horse and broken her face scrunched into confusion

"Bob" I mumbled making eye contact, realizing how different she was from the rest of the world, it's all in the eyes her eyes are pure and hint of her goodness while people like Bob's eyes are hard and cold

"No, oh my gosh Ricky he came and seen you?" she asked alarm her voice still not normal

"Yeah" I barely got out before she cut me off

"Are you okay?" she asked alarmed

"I should be asking you that" I said as a tear slid down her face I brought my hands up the her face and wiped it away I also noticed for the 1st time I was shaking

"He didn't hurt me, were fine" she said placing her hands on her stomach including the baby into her statement, but she still looked alarmed and worried

"I just, I was on a date with Grace and Jack and Tom showed up, Tom said a bad man called his house for me and he accidently told him where I was, but I blew it off I thought he was still in prison, no one told me, and then the next thing I knew there he was saying he met you, I was so angry and scared that he hurt you and if Jack wouldn't have been there I would have hit him with the bat in my hands, I waited till he left then I zoomed here to make sure he didn't hurt you" I finally admitted my feelings, I finally told her that I wasn't strong all of the time that in a moment of danger I was a little boy again praying he would leave me alone tonight, and I didn't feel weak at all, all I felt was relief and happiness

"Ricky, he didn't hurt me, I didn't really give him the chance though I was in the garage talking to Ashley and then she noticed he had been watching us talk since I got home from babysitting, we stood up to go run in the house but he came out of his car and walked toward us he stopped and said I must be Amy and that he was your dad, and I freaked I told him to stay away I grabbed Ashley's hand and I shut the garage door"

"He said something about meeting your parents?"

"Ugh my dad actually but um lets go in the living room and talk, I can't stand for too long, you know being Pregnant and stuff" she tried to joke it off but I took notice to her holding her lower back in pain and her scrunched up face of confusion turned into pain

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, she took my hand and looked me in the eyes she gave me a slight smile to show she knew I didn't mean for tonight and that she didn't blame me anymore, before either of us could blink I picked her up in my arms and carried her the short distance from in front of the door to the couch and laid her down she just giggled at me, I grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch and I covered her up, I picked up her feet and sat down resting them in my lap, we talked for the awhile until she fell asleep her mom then walked in

"Hey Ricky"

"Hi Mrs. Jurgens"

"Did she fall asleep talking to you?" she asked I just nodded and she laughed

"That couch is going to kill her back if she sleeps there all night I'm going to wake her up tell her to go to her room" she said while walking toward us I stopped her

"I could just carry her up to her bed, she said she was in pain and I don't know if she'll be able to fall asleep again, she looked really tired, um you could follow me if you don't trust me, I understand" she just smiled at me

"You know Ricky for what it's worth I think you could be a great guy, if you wanted to be. And I also know that you will be one heck of a father someday wither it be in a few months or years" her mom said smiling at me

"I just feel so bad, she was the 1st girl I have ever had real feelings for and look what I did, I can't believe I just admitted that to you" I said still sitting on the couch under Amy's feet

"I know you like her, and I know that she likes you to. She's just scared you hold all of her 1st and her heart Ricky, so what are you going to do with it?" she asked before smiling at me walking out of the living room 'I hold her heart?' I question to myself, but then I look over at that beautiful girl and smile well she holds my heart to.

There was once a time I never thought I could give my heart to anyone, but here now in this moment I realize that if anyone had to be the keeper of my heart I want it to be her. My smile increases as I pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck cuddling into me while I walk up the stairs and into her bedroom, deciding that I was going to be a better man, no more one night stands, no more Grace or Adrian, just my small family, just me, Amy, and our baby. I lay her down in her bed and cover her up kissing her forehead and walking out. Tomorrow would be a brand new day, sure bob was out of prison, but I'm not a scared little boy anymore I'm going to protect my family. I'm going to show everyone I'm worth something and that I'm capable of love, because I do love Amy Jurgens, and from now on Amy and the rest of the world will figure it out to.


End file.
